


Roommates

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Detroit Tigers, Drabble Collection, M/M, POV Outsider, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Later, Zach can’t remember what made him go back to the apartment.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Later, Zach can’t remember what made him go back to the apartment. He supposes it’s not all that important in the scheme of things. He’d been on his way to some nightclub in Tampa, was planning on boozing and partying all night when, for whatever reason, he decided to turn his car around and go back to the apartment he shared with Ryan Perry and Rick Porcello.

They were good guys, if a bit crazy in their own very distinct and different ways. Perry was kind of manic and hyper, which Zach figures comes along with his speedfreakness. He has a thing for gaudy tattoos, souped up motorcycles, and flashy women. Porcello, on the other hand, is quiet, likes to golf by himself, take online college courses, and play video games against the CP. Zach seems to be somewhere between them in terms of his crazy, and the whole arrangement seems to be working out pretty well.

Anyway, Zach pulled into the covered parking spot outside their building and didn’t even bother to kill the engine, hopped out of his car and raced up the steps. He punched the code into the keypad and didn’t bother for the door to open all the way, just pushed through and stomped up the two flights of stairs to their apartment.

There was a burgundy-and-navy striped tie knotted loosely around the doorknob and Zach smirked to himself. Perry probably had a girl in his room or something. He let himself in and headed for his room.

Sure enough, the door to Perry’s room was shut. Zach paused and leaned in to see if he could catch snips of conversation or - something else.

“Oh fuck, man, fuck,” said a voice that sounded like Perry. “So fuckin’ hot.”

Zach chuckled to himself and padded quietly down the hall to his room.

He grabbed whatever he came back to get and paused again in front of Perry’s room to eavesdrop.

“Shit,” Perry said again, “shit, shit, shit.”

“Be quiet,” said a very male voice, “what if Zach hears.”

Zach frowned and blinked.

“Went out clubbing,” said Perry, “won’t be back all night. We can be as loud as we want.”

The second voice sounded _very_ familiar to Zach. He furrowed his brow, trying to suss out an identity.

“Alright,” he said.

“Fuck, Ricky.”

Zach’s eyes widened. _Ricky? Shit._ He dropped whatever he’d come back for and got the hell out of Dodge.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
